


Bake Sale

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Some possible relief for Reinhardt?





	Bake Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Child Abuse in here so Trigger Warning. Proceed with caution if your sensitive but I kept it to a minimum

Everyone groaned when Linda said the words ‘Bake Sale’. All Reinhardt knew was that it was either gonna be her nasty ass Lemon Squares or some store bought garbage.

“So who’s going to volunteer to bring food?” She asked.

“I’ve got a friend who can bake pretty well.” Reinhardt said before half of the pta cringed. They knew he was talking about Peri and they hated her. 

“Are we seriously going to let a psychopath cook for our children? She probably puts human flesh in her cooking!” A parent exclaimed.

“Actually, that meat pie she brought wasn’t flesh, it was beef, Frank. She does not condone eating humans nor does she put human flesh in her pies.” Reinhardt replied. “Just because she acts a little different doesn’t mean she can’t help out.”

“So what are you going to do next? Bring that closed eyed freak too!?” Helen shouted.

“Helen, shut the fuck up for two seconds. Oscar has nothing to do with this. He’s taking college classes to help provide for his two brothers, both of which could probably send you flying across the room.”

“Mom I can help!” A boy’s voice said, obviously excited about the bake sale

“Shut up Alex, no one likes your cookies compared to my lemon squares.” Linda replied.

“Well at least his cookies actually taste good compared to your lemon flavored glue.” Berkut replied, high fiving Reinhardt under the table before jotting down Peri and Alex down as people to bring food. “Also, looking at your plans Linda, no one is fucking crazy enough to wake up and be at a bake sale at 5 in the morning. I know only one person who wakes up that early. We have to change it to something after school so that more people will come.”

“We can’t! Billy has something to do after school!” 

“Linda, darling, the world doesn’t revolve around you and your children, it revolves around the sun. Have you not taken a basic science class? I mean since you always do Billy’s Science Fair projects for him while he bullies Anthony and shoves food in his pie whole like a damn animal.” The whole room went silent and Linda was fuming with her face being redder than Lukas’ hair and smoke coming out of her ears like a Thomas the Tank Engine model.

“You just did not….” Carol said quietly.

“I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR KIND RUINING MY LIFE!” Linda shouted, her anger so high, she could flip the table at this point.

“My kind? No no Linda. I am a human being. You are a disgusting animal that needs to learn some manners. Now sit.” Berkut replied, trying to command the fuming soccer mom like a dog. 

“Don’t do it Linda…” Helen said quietly, trying to hold Linda back.

“Anyways, back to the bake sale plans. I suggest we get some tents because it’s probably going to be really hot out.” Reinhardt said.

“Where are we going to get the money for that?” Another parent asked.

“Simple. We take the $50 we need from the ridiculous amount of money the sports department has. Seriously, we can afford a state of the art gym and new uniforms every year but we can’t give the art teacher some new chairs and paint brushes? Her class has 35 students and half of the chairs are broken leaving half of them standing.”

“We can’t do that! Think of the children!” Helen exclaimed.

“I am. I’m trying to save you guys money on new shoes for your kids from them having to stand all day and us medical bills if someone passes out from heat stroke. So Helen, shut up and let people finish their damn points before you open your mouth like a damn bass fish. So, all in favor of taking $50 from the sports fund to fund tents for the bake sale say Aye.” Everyone but Linda and Helen replied Aye. 

“Verdict Approved.” Berkut quickly jotted down the approval of the tents. 

After the meeting…  
“Alex, quick question, what are you bringing to the bake sale?” Reinhardt asked Alex as Berkut distracted Linda.

“Oh, some cookies. And could you keep my table away from my mom? She hates the fact I bake…” The blonde replied.

“Sure. You and Anthony can drop off the cookies before school that day since it’s going to be right after school.” 

“Thank you.” Alex started to walk off to leave before the mage stopped him again.

“Hey Alex?” 

“Hmm?”

Thanks for not being such an ass towards Anthony. I know the influence of your mom is hardcore but, thank you.”

“Your welcome!”

Day of the Bake Sale

The bell rang, Alex and Anthony rushing out the door of their class to head down to the first grade hallway to grab Alex’s baked goods. Once they got to the first grade hallway, they slowed down till they reached the door where they were looking for.   
“Thanks for hiding these from my mom sir.” Alex said as he was handed the brownies.  
“Your welcome. Go show her who’s boss.” Lukas replied. The two started to walk off to the bake sale before Anthony called back “See you at home dad!” 

When they got to the area where the bake sale was being held, no one had showed up/ set up.

“So you two know, your table is more towards the end of the row.” Reinhardt said.

“Alright. Do you have the signs?” Alex asked.

“Yeah. Don’t know where Rein put them.” Anthony replied.

“I’ll go get them. Peri should be showing up any minute now so she can defend you from Linda.” Reinhardt said before walking off. 

“Is Peri the girl with cotton candy colored hair?” Alex asked.

“Yeah. She’s really nice once you get past the rumors of her making humans into pies.” The smaller brunet replied.   
“Did someone call the great Peri?” A childish voice asked. Anthony looked up to see the older girl looking down at him and smiling.

“Yeah. We were just talking about you, in a good way.” Anthony replied. 

“Good! I’m ready to show Linda what I’m made of!” 

“Nice timing Peri. I was afraid Linda was going to mock them.” Reinhardt said as he walked over, holding Anthony’s glitter filled signs. “I’ll show you guys where your tables are, and I made sure you two aren’t by Linda. 

“I like the sound of that! I have a lot of goodies!” The cotton candy haired girl replied and giggled a bit before motioning to the wagon filled with cupcakes, cake and meat pies. “Also, Camilla is coming by with Lemonade and much better lemon squares than Linda’s!” 

“Wait, you ate some of the stuff we need to sell?” Reinhardt asked.

“No silly! She made an extra batch for me and Beruka to try! Oh! It seems she’s coming right now!” As she said that, the lavender haired princess walked by, wearing something a lot more modest. It was a black crop top that covered her boobs with black jeans and tall black boots. 

“It’s nice to see you again Anthony.” Camilla said as she squatted down to be at eye level with the boy.

“Nice to see you too. I guess your table is next to mine?” The brunet replied. 

“Of course dearie. I’m not letting that nasty Linda hurt you.” 

After the three tables were set up, more parents came by and everything is peaceful, until Anthony heard Linda screaming.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I’M BY THE TRASH CAN!?” She shouted.

“I’m sorry but you never claimed the spot you wanted to be at and everyone else claimed their spots so you got the carcass of the deal.” Reinhardt responded, trying to remain as calm as possible.

“MY ASS THEY DID SO! YOU LET A COW IN HERE!”

“I don’t see a cow.”

“THAT PURPLE HAIRED BIMBO!”

“Oh… Camilla? She’s our refreshments lady. I told you about her, and I could’ve done worse. She’s a nice lady compared to you.” Several of the parents ohhhed at what the mage said.  
“Whatever, I’m still going to sell more Vegan Gluten Free Organic Lemon Squares than your homicidal friend’s entire goods combined!”

“So you want to destroy your lesser son’s ego even more because you wank Billy’s ego too much?”

“ALEX! YOU WITHDRAW FROM THIS BAKE SALE RIGHT NOW AND HELP ME WITH MY LEMON SQUARES!” She shouted.

“Sorry mom, I touched gluten without protection, and I don’t see the materials needed to clean them.” Alex replied. 

“YOUNG MAN!”

“I’m not a man to you. A man is a miserable pile of secrets. You treat me like an animal just because you can’t understand that I have a condition that you refuse to accept. No wonder Aunt Lucy took me in.”

“We’ll discuss this after the bake sale. Shall we?” Camilla said as she got in between the two.

“Yes mam.” Alex replied. 

Soon, parents and teachers came about buying all of the different treats that were on sale. Many gathered around Alex’s table for seconds and thirds while no one dared to go by Linda, fearing their heads to be bit off with her fuming still. Praise came towards Peri’s baking while children we’re in awe at Alex’s glittery sign. By the end of the event, all of Alex’s, Peri’s and Camilla’s goods were gone, even most of the lemonade mix. 

“I say that was a good haul team. Me, Berkut and Carol will count the money and put it in a safe place. Camilla, could you take Anthony to the car?” Reinhardt asked.

“Sure. Is it ok that I get him a treat since he worked so hard this week?” The princess asked.

“I’m fine with it.” 

“Young man, you should be ashamed of yourself, hanging around this no good monster when you should’ve been helping me crush him!” Linda scolded Alex.

“No. It was my choice to be in the bake sale. Anthony only wanted to help. I’m following my passions mom, and you can’t stop me.” Alex replied. 

“You little!” Linda shouted as she was about ready to smack Alex. But then, something came in between the two. 

“I’m not letting you hurt him. He did nothing wrong.” Anthony said, spreading his arms out.

“Oh I’ve been waiting for this chance…” Linda said as she gave a smirk before kicking the smaller boy in the chest, sending him tumbling back into Alex.

“I SWEAR TO GOD LINDA!” Reinhardt shouted as he was being barely held back by Peri and Camilla.

“Shut it. He needs to be taught some manners.”

“Linda!” Another voice shouted. Everyone turned to see the principal, fuming even worse than Linda usually was. “I knew you had your reasons for things, but kicking an innocent child is not a reason for anything!” 

“He was coming to attack me!” She exclaimed, trying to defend herself.

“I was watching the whole bake sale Linda. Combining this with the evidence of the complaints of parents, I can finally say this. YOU’RE FIRED! You are having your teaching license revoked and are going to no longer be the head of the pta! This poor boy did nothing wrong. In fact he was sticking up to a bully like you!”

“Please sir! Give me another chance!” 

“No. No second chances. Go clean out your classroom now.” Linda was even angrier than before and stomped off like a child having a temper tantrum.

“That was a satisfactory ending…” Alex muttered.

“Anthony, are you alright?” Reinhardt asked, holding the smaller boy up.

“Yeah, that was like play fighting compared to what I get on a daily basis.” The brunet replied. 

“So I guess I’ll be getting a new teacher…” 

“Wait, Linda was your teacher!?” Peri asked.

“Temporary teacher. Our old one retired in Early October, we had many subs for the month and then earlier this month she showed up.”

“So, we’re all at peace then…?” Camilla asked.  
“I need an ice pack though.” Anthony replied.

“And I need a ride to my Aunt’s house. Mom probably won’t take me home now.” Alex replied.

“I’ll take you two to McDonalds and then I can drop Alex off. Is that ok Rein?” Camilla asked.

“Like I said, I’m ok with it.” The mage replied.


End file.
